Death of the Robot Masters
by Lex-Arthur
Summary: A dark and twisted look on the usual Mega Man universe.


Mega Man and all related characters are (C) CAPCOM

Story Idea by Lex-Arthur

---------------------------------------------------------

The sirens had been going for nearly two straight hours now. Couldn't his robots do anything? How could they let _him_ through so fast? It takes his creator three hours to get to his lair, but from what he could hear, the blue bot from hell was just around the corner! Weren't his underlings doing anything to stop the menace? He started pacing his small square lair, trying to think of something that he could do to stop the enemy from killing him as he did his other brothers.

He had gotten the reports from the survivors of his brothers' labs, and with every passing messenger he hopped that they were alright. But when he sent his own messengers, they came back empty handed and looking distraught.

"Sir… Their laboratories… they've been… flattened…. Completely demolished…"

"You can't be serious!"

"I wish I weren't, Sir. Fire Man's volcano base disappeared into the magma, along with all our brethren. Guts Man's mining operation was severely caved in, with only a few Mettaurs able to even speak, thanks to those met-metal shells. Bomb Man's base was blown to smithereens, but we knew that even before going there. We found his emblem on our southern courtyard, sir. Elec Man's power plant seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth… along with everything in a twenty mile radius… and Ice Man's Antarctic testing center was sunk into the Atlantic."

"This does not look good…"

"No, Sir. It doesn't…"

"Well, back to your post, soldier!" he snapped.

"Yes Sir!" the messenger robot snapped to attention then left in a hurry.

How long ago did he receive that report? Was it yesterday? 12 hours ago? Was it only that long ago that he learned of his brothers' untimely demise?

He began to pace the square room, his hands going up to the duel cutting edges on the top of his head anxiously. He hoped the last defense in the hallway could stop the menace, but if the entire battalion wasn't enough to stop him, were a few turrets able?

He looked around the room, hoping he would find something he could do to help save himself, when he found a picture on the far side of the room. In it, were all five of his brothers, including himself, along with his creators and his two other siblings. He went to the picture and looked at it, his fingers gently touching the stilled images of his five fallen comrades. Then he looked at the other two robots, and a flame of righteous fury started to burn through him. He wanted nothing more then to take his cutters and cut him up! Cut cut!

But then something suddenly hit him. He was in a square room, his back to the door. The _only_ door. His eyes widened as he saw the door opening and close through the reflection of the picture frame's glass. The righteous fury that was burning brightly moments before dwindled to a small campfire of cowardice.

"No… I'm not ready yet…" he whispered to himself.

"_CUT MAN!_" a voice bellowed out.

"I'll be with you soon, brothers." He said, touching the images again. Then he clenched his fist tightly. "But I'm not going down without a fight." He closed his eyes and took a big breath, as if to calm himself down, then he grinned. Twirling around, his hand went for the cutting scissors on his head and threw it at the blue bot with such speed that it whizzed through the air. He smiled slyly, knowing his aim was true. He was about to yell a shot of victory when the unthinkable happened.

The bot caught the spinning blade between two fingers, not inches from his head. His stare never left Cut Man, even as he flung the cutting scissors back towards Cut Man with even greater speed. Cut Man didn't have time to react when the cutters implanted itself on the picture frame just next to his head.

Cut Man looked at him with fury, anguish, and fear. He knew the end was near for him, just as it had already past for everything else in his air base.

"_Prepare to die, Cut Man._" the bot said. His face never changed emotions. It showed none in the first place, but its speed was incredible, probably thanks to Elec Man's power. By the time Cut Man blinked, the blue bot was in front of him, his fist pulled back. It rammed into his stomach with such force and speed that the pain was unbearable. He lurched forward; gripping on to his attacker with both arms, but the blue bot only let him fall. As he fell, he turned onto his back and looked straight into the blue bot's blaster cannon.

"Curse you, Rock…" he uttered before Mega Man shot, straight between Cut Man's eyes. He died instantly, his eyes changing from the gleam of intelligence, tom foolery and cunning, into the look of death.

Mega Man started for the door again, not looking back. The base was in ruins, but Cut Man's lair was nearly untouched, except for a single picture frame, split in half between Ice Man, Fire Man, Guts Man, Elec Man, Bomb Man, Cut Man and Dr. Wily, and Dr Light, Roll, and the blue robot from the pits of hell, Mega Man.


End file.
